Adeno-associated virus (AAV) is a replication-deficient parvovirus, the single-stranded DNA genome of which is about 4.7 kb in length including 145 nucleotide inverted terminal repeat (ITRs). The nucleotide sequence of the AAV serotype 2 (AAV2) genome is presented in Srivastava et al., J. Virol., 45: 555-564 (1983) as corrected by Ruffing et al., J. Gen. Virol., 75: 3385-3392 (1994) Cis-acting sequences directing viral DNA replication (rep), encapsidation/packaging and host cell chromosome integration are contained within the ITRs. Three AAV promoters, p5, p19, and p40 (named for their relative map locations), drive the expression of the two AAV internal open reading frames encoding rep and cap genes. The two rep promoters (p5 and p19), coupled with the differential splicing of the single AAV intron (at nucleotides 2107 and 2227), result in the production of four rep proteins (rep 78, rep 68, rep 52, and rep 40)from the rep gene. Rep proteins possess multiple enzymatic properties which are ultimately responsible for replicating the viral genome. The cap gene is expressed from the p40 promoter and it encodes the three capsid proteins VP1, VP2, and VP3. Alternative splicing and non-consensus translational start sites are responsible for the production of the three related capsid proteins. A single consensus polyadenylation site is located at map position 95 of the AAV genome. The life cycle and genetics of AAV are reviewed in Muzyczka, Current Topics in Microbiology and Immunology, 158: 97-129 (1992).
When AAV infects a human cell, the viral genome can integrate into chromosome 19 resulting in latent infection of the cell. Production of infectious virus does not occur unless the cell is infected with a helper virus (for example, adenovirus or herpesvirus). In the case of adenovirus, genes E1A, E1B, E2A, E4 and VA provide helper functions. Upon infection with a helper virus, the AAV provirus is rescued and amplified, and both AAV and adenovirus are produced.
AAV possesses unique features that make it attractive as a vaccine vector for expressing immunogenic peptides/polypeptides and as a vector for delivering foreign DNA to cells, for example, in gene therapy. AAV infection of cells in culture is noncytopathic, and natural infection of humans and other animals is silent and asymptomatic Moreover, AAV infects many mammalian cells allowing the possibility of targeting many different tissues in vivo. Replication of the viral DNA is not required for integration, and thus helper virus is not required for this process. The AAV proviral genome is infectious as cloned DNA in plasmids which makes construction of recombinant genomes feasible. Furthermore, because the signals directing AAV replication, genome encapsidation and integration are contained within the ITRs of the AAV genome, some or all of the internal approximately 4.3 kb of the genome (encoding replication and structural capsid proteins, rep-cap) may be replaced with foreign DNA such as a gene cassette containing a promoter, a DNA of interest and a polyadenylation signal. The rep and cap proteins may be provided in trans. Another significant feature of AAV is that it is an extremely stable and hearty virus. It easily withstands the conditions used to inactivate adenovirus (56° to 65° C. for several hours), making cold preservation of rAAV-vectors less critical. AAV may even be lyophilized. Finally, AAV-infected cells are not resistant to superinfection.
Recent research on AAV has therefore involved attempts to modify the viral genome. As the range of cells that AAV will infect is so broad, some researches have focused on modifying the virus so that it targets specific types of cells for infection. The cellular range or tropism of the virus is determined by the binding of AAV capsid protein(s) to receptor and/or coreceptor proteins expressed on the surface of target cells. Heparin-sulfate proteoglycan (HSPG) is the primary cellular attachment receptor for AAV2. In attempts to enable AAV to bind other cellular receptors, mutagenesis of the AAV capsid-encoding DNA to encode heterologous targeting peptides as part of a capsid protein has produced varying results. For example, Girod et al. (Nature Medicine, 5: 1052-1056, 1999) describes AAV2 insertional mutants generated to target L14-specific integrin receptors. These mutant AAV2 vectors expressed capsid proteins which had a fourteen amino acid peptide comprising the RGD domain of the laminin fragment P1 inserted at six different sites. Rabinowitz et al. (Virology, 265: 274-285, 1999) attempted to identify capsid domains and positions which were capable of tolerating insertions without loss of function. Related PCT application WO 00/28004 describes the modified capsid proteins containing insertions such as melanocyte stimulating hormone, poly-histidine tracts, poly-lysine tracts, an RGD domain and bradykinin. Only a few of the modified capsid proteins could be incorporated into functional viral particles and titers of the viruses were drastically lower than wild-type virus.